


Solo por ser muérdago

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Humanstuck. Cronki. Cronus Ampora es un joven popular, fiestero, amante del cigarro y del alcohol, acaba de terminar sus exámenes en los que por primera vez en su vida se había esforzado por sacar un 9.  Y todo era por una persona en especial. La razón de sus desvelos y suspiros. Su mejor amigo virtual y su pequeño crush, Kankri Vantas quien había prometido visitarle. ¿Qué pasara en esta visita? ¿Podrá decirle al pequeño Vantas sus sentimientos? Fail summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo por ser muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hussie yo solo los tome prestados.

Apago la computadora mientras frotaba sus ojos con cansancio, se había vuelto rutinario para el dormirse hasta la madrugada hablando con su amigo por pesterchum. Miro su reloj digital en el buro junto a su cama, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, agradeció al cielo que ese día era sábado y había comenzado las vacaciones de invierno tras unas duras semanas de exámenes que por primera vez en toda su vida había aprobado con calificaciones mayores a 7 y eso fue por un propósito, ya que si lograba sacar más de 6 y no reprobar ninguna materia le pasaría algo bueno. Y todo era por una persona en especial. La razón de sus desvelos y suspiros. Su mejor amigo virtual y su pequeño crush, Kankri Vantas quien había prometido visitarle si le iba bien en el colegio.

Se levantó de su escritorio para acostarse en su cómoda cama esperando caer en brazos de Morfeo. Su último pensamiento fue el pequeño amante de los modales. Pero pensar en la persona que amas al principio y final del día es algo normal para los enamorados empedernidos como Cronus Ampora

En alguna casa cómoda de Washington cierto peliblanco de ojos rojos se encontraba totalmente nervioso, frente a el estaba su mejor amiga, casi hermana (aunque ella parecía más una mama que una hermana), delgada, con curvas definidas, cabello rapado en la parte derecha y en la parte izquierda largo pintado de verde y ondulado, intentaba tranquilizar al chico sentado en el sofá junto a ella.

-No sé qué hacer Porrim- se tomaba la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación en el rostro.

-Fácil. Tomaras un avión directo a Red Bank tendrás un encuentro súper cursi, hablaran de toda su vida, se enamoraran, se casaran y por fin romperás la tensión sexual existente hasta en sus chats-

-Porrim, esas palabras no son propias de una dama como tú. Y no sé de qué hablas, no existe nada como eso entre nosotros- Kankri se cruzó de brazos esperando que su amiga no siguiera diciendo estupideces como esas.

-¿La tensión sexual o el amor? – El de cabello violeta se sonrojo violentamente. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él sabía que existía un lazo entre ambos y aún más, esa tensión sexual de la que tanto hablaba la peliverde era causada por el coqueteo entre ambos chicos. Y eso solo le irritaba y confundía más de lo que ya estaba.

-Solo ve Kan, y disfruta de esas vacaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- Cambio el tema Porrim, era mejor que su amigo no le diera tantas vueltas al asunto y todo pasara de forma natural.

-Mi papá me dejó quedarme hasta el 22 de diciembre, ya sabes que es importante para el que estemos juntos.- miro su calendario en su celular, estaría en Red Bank por solo 4 días para luego volver a casa a tiempo.

-Oh me alegro, será otra Navidad juntos- A pesar de no ser familia, era sabido por todos que los Maryam y los Vantas siempre estarían juntos, los padres de ambos habían sido mejores amigos, él y Porrim eran como hermanos ya que se conocían prácticamente desde que nacieron, y sus hermanos menores iban por el mismo camino.

-Bueno debo empezar a hacer mis maletas Porrim- anuncio para tomar camino a su habitación consiente de que su amiga le seguía, seguramente se pondría a intentar convencerle de usar esa ropa tan ajustada que usaban los otros chicos.- Porrim no, sabes que no me gusta cuando me obligas a usar ese tipo de ropa-

-Vamo Kanny, no te iba a obligar a usar nada- La chica hizo uso de su mirada más angelical e inocente para evitar que él otro dudara de ella.

-Bien, puedes acompañarme pero sin hacerle nada a mi ropa- y siguió con su camino a su habitación.

-Lo prometo- sonrió pero sin que el ojirubi la viera cruzo los dedos en señal que no prometía nada. Si Kankri hubiera volteado hubiera podido ver la sonrisa maliciosa en Porrim.

19 de diciembre

Cronus iba de un lado a otro de la casa llevando cosas en sus manos, por fin era el día en que conocería a su pequeño crush y no solo eso, Kankri se quedaría esos 4 días en su habitación. Con ese pensamiento en mente sus mejillas enrojecieron cual manzanas intentando terminar rápido de acomodar todas sus cosas.

En la puerta su hermano menor Eridan de 5 años veía a su hermano tan ajetreado y emocionado, según le había dicho su padre vendría un amigo especial de Cronus a casa. Era el amigo que siempre causaba sonrisas tontas y ligeras en el muchacho de ojos morados. Por lo que el niño rápido dedujo que más de un amigo se trataba del novio de su hermano mayor y eso le hizo emocionarse porque el chico podría comprarle dulces si le caía bien así que comenzó a ayudar a su hermano a recoger.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde Cronus estaba esperando en el aeropuerto de su pequeña ciudad, estaba nervioso más que nada porque no sabía si podría saber cuál era el chico por el que su corazón latía fuerte todas las noches.

Ambos se habían conocido cuando Cronus escribió mal un pesterchum y termino por comunicarse con Kankri, al principio no se hablaban mucho pero pronto se volvió parte de su día a día comunicarse en cada momento. En la mañana deseándose un buen día, en horas de escuela desde el celular por si algo pasaba, toda la tarde y noche hasta la madrugada. Apenas tenían 1 año de conocerse y en sus 17 años de existencia, Cronus nunca se había enamorado tan rápido. Ni de Meenah, la chica más popular de la escuela y por la que tuvo un flechazo tras un año de conocerla. Pero Kankri era diferente, con el solo necesito unas semanas para caer a sus pies.

Sin embargo no sabía cómo era, había intentado pasarle su Facebook pero Kankri alego diciéndole que no tenía uno ya que no hablaba con casi nadie. El de ojos morados le había enviado unas cuantas fotos suyas en momentos especiales como navidades, cumpleaños o de cosas que creía que le gustarían al otro chico y de Kankri solo había recibido unas pocas donde nunca mostraba su rostro. Pero gracias a los observador que era se había dado cuenta de la manga de un suéter rojo en varias fotos. Rezaba para que estuviera usando ese suéter y no se confundiera.

Un avión acababa de aterrizar, se levantó de la silla viendo la pantalla de llegadas- Su cara se ilumino al leer “Washington: Arribando” Estaba a unos minutos de conocer al chico de sus sueños y eso le hacía desesperarse aún más. Tomo aire viendo como las puertas se abrían y salía gente con maletas en mano, él Ampora revisaba a todos los jóvenes pero ninguno usaba un suéter rojo.

Entonces lo vio, llevaba un suéter rojo de tortuga, unos pantalones negros pegados a su cuerpo y unas botas rojas para el frio. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve, su piel no era blanca ni morena pero tenía muchas pecas y sus ojos eran de un rojo como los rubíes. Llevaba una malta de mano pequeña con partes rojas y miraba alrededor algo confundido.

“Maldición, es más lindo de lo que creí” pensó Cronus sintiendo como el flechazo le atacaba nuevamente, si ya se había enamorado antes de la difícil actitud del chico ahora se enamoraba más al tenerle frente a frente.

-¡Kank!- Cronus se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kankri vio al chico que se acercaba e indudablemente ese era Cronus, con su cabello castaño con unos cabellos rubios peinado al puro estilo de los años cincuenta, ojos morados, piel rosada, usaba una chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta blanca abajo y unos pantalones ajustados con una cadena, todo combinado con sus converse. Kankri se sonrojo, se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento pero su cuerpo parecía no querer cooperar a no avergonzarse.

-Buenas tardes Cronus- saludo formalmente viendo al chico, tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Sabía que era alto pero no esperaba que fuera taaaan alto.

-Oh no tienes que ser tan formal babe, somos cercanos- tomo la maleta del chico con una sonrisa y con la otra mano le guio levemente tocando su cintura a la salida para ir a casa.

-Es Kankri, te lo he repetido muchas veces Cronus- Ambos chicos subieron al auto tras guardar la maleta del más pequeño - ¿Seguro que no hay problema con que me quede en tu casa?- pregunto mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto.

-Completamente seguro Kank- Del camino del aeropuerto a la casa del Ampora fue calmado, ambos conversaban pacíficamente (claro, con Kankri corrigiéndolo de vez en cuando) mientras que por dentro eran una bomba de nervios, hasta que llegaron a casa.

Al entrar los recibió la calidez del fuego de la chimenea de la sala de estar de la casa Ampora, su padre estaba sentado en el sofá tomando una bebida caliente y Eridan estaba sentado en la alfombra dibujando lo que parecía ser un duelo entre magos.

-Kank te presentare, el hombre del sillón es mi padre Dualscar- el hombre bajo su periódico y con una leve sonrisa saludó al muchacho quien correspondió al gesto con un “Disculpe las molestias”- Y mi hermanito Eridan- el pequeño castaño había dejado su dibujo de lado en el momento que ambos adolescentes entraron a la casa, miraba a Kankri con una gran sonrisa en su inocente rostro.

-¡Un gusto! Por fin conozco al novio de Cro- La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Cronus rápidamente tapo la boca del Ampora menor.

-Eridan no digas ese tipo de cosas, vamos Kank te mostrare a habitación- Ambos subieron por la escalera dejando a un confundido Eridan sin saber que hizo mal.

-Siento que no sea tan grande pero es suficiente para dos camas- Era una habitación pequeña, tenía una ventana junto a una delas camas y la del piso estaba justo debajo de dicha ventana, un closet, un buró con un reloj digital y una grabadora y un escritorio con la computadora de Cronus.

-No te preocupes Cronus, es suficiente para mí. – Entro Kankri sentándose en la cama del piso dejando sus maletas de lado. –Gracias por todo-

:::Cronki:::

Habían pasado el día entero viendo películas y jugando, ahora ya era de noche y Kankri dormía profundamente en el colchón del piso. Sin preocuparse se había quedado dormida con su ropa puesta, ahora que lo recordaba ni siquiera había abierto la maleta. Cronus miraba desde arriba la cara durmiente del más pequeño.

Se veía tan calmado y relajado, su boca estaba levemente abierta invitando a Cronus a acercarse a besar esos labios rojos y carnosos. Desvió su mirada para evitar la tentación que le causaba, desde ahí podía ver sus largas y tupidas pestañas. Con una sonrisa comenzó a contar las pecas del otro, Kankri era hermoso para él. Si la vida fuera un musical estaba seguro que ya estaría cantando sobre el amor en el patio de la casa a la luz de la luna.

Kankri nunca se fijaría en él, era demasiado correcto como para eso. Kankri era el mejor de la clase, el que llegaría virgen al matrimonio, nunca miente, el chico con los valores morales y castidad por encima de todo. Y él era el chico popular de la escuela que fumaba y tomaba alcohol los fines de semana en las fiestas, nunca se esforzaba en la escuela, a esas alturas ya no era virgen, si era necesario mentía para lograr su cometido.

No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar pero limpio rápidamente las lágrimas para recostarse nuevamente intentando dormir. Porque Kankri nunca lo elegiría y nunca estarían juntos.

:::Cronki:::

Al día siguiente Cronus se había levantado primero así que entro a darse una ducha al cuarto de baño dejando dormir a su visitante, al regresar a su habitación se encontró con un Kankri horrorizado viendo su maleta como si fuera el anticristo.

-Hey Kank ¿qué pasa?- se acercó viendo como el pecoso tomaba prendas de ropa y las miraba con horror y tomaba otras para hacer el mismo proceso.

-Me…me cambiaron la ropa de mi maleta…de seguro fue Porrim- respondió temblando un poco, no estaba enojado pero se veía avergonzado. Cronus se acerco para ver la ropa pensando que no podía estar tan mal.

La maleta estaba llena de camisetas que seguramente marcarían la figura de Kankri, algunos chalecos casuales, pantalones que marcaban los encantos de las personas, camisetas de botones, un pantalón de cuero y sobre todo, ningún suéter que ocultara a Kankri. Cronus sonreía mientras este le miraba asustado.

-¿Pero qué tiene de mal Kank?, esta ropa se ve decente-

-Yo…no me gusta mi…cuerpo- confeso con las mejillas sonrojadas, debía decírselo a alguien y sabía que Cronus le entendería a la perfección- No soy fuerte, mi piel tiene un color feo, soy un debilucho enclenque con brazos de espagueti. Mi cuerpo nunca atraerá a nadie Cronus – agacho la cabeza para que el chico no viera sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Cronus acaricio su cabello lentamente y dio un rápido beso en su frente.

-No seas estúpido Kank, tu cuerpo no es feo y no debes menospreciarte- El más bajo levanto la mirada para verse a los ojos como si empezara a convencerle. –Anda enséñame tu cuerpo- Ambos se sonrojaron, el ojimorado no quería que sonara así de sugerente pero no podía evitarlo.

-N…no lo hare- se negó aun algo avergonzado.

-Tú lo pediste- en un movimiento rápido Ampora tumbo a Kankri sobre la cama y en lo que el peliblanco se recuperaba del shock le quito su inseparable suéter rojo. Se puso cobre él para que no escapara y poder ver mejor su cuerpo.

Se quedó hipnotizado, Kankri mentía o se engañaba así mismo. No era fuerte pero no era enclenque, su cuerpo delgado era hermoso, tenía algunas leves curvas, sus hombros y espalda estaban adornados con adorables pecas, en su pecho estaban sus dos rosaditos botones que le incitaban morderlos y jugar con ellos.

Podía escuchar la voz de Kankri quejándose como si estuviera muy lejos, comenzó a acariciar su pecho bajando a su vientre mientras se acerca al rostro del contrario con un suave y dulce beso sin ser correspondido, Kankri cede pero pronto el beso se vuelve más demandante de parte del Ampora. Su mano comenzaba a pellizcar los botones del menor mientras su otra mano acariciaba por encima del pantalón el miembro del chico. Cuando menos lo espero se encontraba en el suelo con un Kankri con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirándole con tristeza, tomo un suéter que había encontrado y salió corriendo hacia el baño dejando a Cronus en el piso.

:::Croki:::

En el baño Kankri limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, jamás pensó que Cronus intentaría aprovecharse de él de tal forma. ¿Acaso no recordaba sus votos de celibato? Entro a la ducha esperando que el agua le ayudara a despejar su mente. Sentía caliente donde las manos de Cronus habían tocado, en ese momento se sintió tan bien y ligero, más con ese beso donde pudo saborear los labios del castaño y él de los suyos, había sido su mayor sueño pero ahora se encontraba extremadamente confundido.

¿Qué debería hacer? No le desagradaba lo que el Ampora le había hecho, hasta se sentía feliz de que le hubiera besado y hubiera despertado cierta pasión en el castaño al verle sin su inseparable suéter rojo. Amaba a Cronus pero no estaba seguro que paso dar en ese momento.

Unos minutos después salió de la ducha sintiéndose mejor, aún estaba algo enfadado con su ¿amigo? Pero no sabía que hacer cuando tuviera que enfrentarse con él. Se estaba cambiando cuando escucho unos suaves toques en la puerta del baño, termino de vestirse rápido con un sueter rojo no tan holgado como el suyo y sus pantalones con botas normales para abrir la puerta encontradose con el Ampora menor.

-¿Eridan?- Por un momento creyó que sería Cronus listo para pedirle disculpas.

-¡Perdónalo por favor!- se pudo de rodillas dejando a Kankri en una situación algo incomoda. -¡No fue su intención! Mi hermano es muy impulsivo.

-Eridan cálmate- ese niño le recordaba a su hermanito menor…claro este no decía malas palabras- No estoy muy enojado con Cronus.

-¿En serio?- el mayor asintió causando una sonrisa en el más pequeño.- Mi hermano te quiere…y mucho, se pone muy feliz cada vez que habla contigo-

-Bueno a mí me pasa lo mismo- se sincera avergonzado por revelar ese secreto a su (quizás futuro cuñado)

-Por favor- alargo el “vor” todo lo que pudo intentando convencerlo.

-Bien bien- ya algo harto de eso no le quedo nada más que aceptar- Pero él deberá disculparse y yo decidiré cuando aceptar sus disculpas ¿hecho?-

-¡Hecho!

:::Croki:::

Era el hombre más estúpido de la tierra, no solo el hombre, el ser viviente más estúpido y jodido de la tierra. Todo por culpa de sus malditos instintos, al parecer solo había una cosa que le hacía perder su poco autocontrol para no cargar a Kankri y tener sexo duro con él hasta dejarlo embarazado, y eso era la piel del mencionado. Con solo ver su exquisita y pecosa piel se había sentido tan caliente, agradecía a Dios de no haber viso más o probablemente ya estarían arrestándolo por violación.

Se llevo las manos a la cara con frustración, no podía ser que ya había jodido todo. Apenas era el segundo día del chico en la ciudad y ya casi lo violaba. Cronus Ampora era el ser más despreciable de toda la tierra. Escucho los pasos inconfundibles del chico de los sueters rojos, en tan solo un día ya recordaba su caminar, como comía y hasta cuantas pecas había en cada mejilla. Y apareció frente a él, con un suéter rojo sin cuello de tortuga y un poco más ajustado y oscuro al que siempre usaba.

-Cronus debemos ha- más no pudo continuar ya que el otro le interrumpió.

-¡Lo siento Kankri! ¡Lo siento mucho, se de tus votos de celibato y aún así hice lo que hice y no puedo negar que quería más! Perdón por ser una bestia calenturienta que solo sigue el instinto de sus hormonas e instinto a reproducirse– Hizo una ligera pausa para tomar aire y Kankri nuevamente iba a decir algo cuando volvió a hablar interrumpiéndole nuevamente- Además tu mereces algo mejor y te robe tu primer beso…aunque realmente no me arrepiento por mi porque a decir verdad tú me gustas mucho y

-Cronus-

-Espera Kank, y con eso no quería que tu lo usaras con algún malnacido pero resulte ser yo el malnacido, hare lo que quieras si me aceptas nuevamente como amigo. Espero que realmente no me odies y no le digas a nadie porque

-¡CRONUS!- ya cansado tomo la nuca del chico y le atrajo poniéndose de puntas para darle un beso rápido pero suficiente para dejarlo sin habla, le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y boqueando como pescado. –Cállate ya, realmente no estoy enojado contigo pero…aun así fue algo raro para mi- Cronus le escuchaba atentamente y ya recuperado le miraba con determinación.

-Lo siento, de verdad siento que te hayas molestado y casi llegar más lejos sin antes preguntarte o algo asi- le abrazo con una sonrisa- Por eso, te pido que me des una oportunidad Kank....no, Kankri- le miro a los ojos levantando la barbilla del contrario quien sonrojado asintió.

-Pero nada de besos, abrazos prolongados, sexo o toqueteos indebidos- se separo cruzándose de brazos.

-Espera…¿sin besos ni abrazos?- le miro escandalizado- ¿Cómo te daré afecto?- pregunta haciendo un puchero mientras Kankri tomaba su mano.

-Asi Cronus-

-Bueno podre sobrevivir, te amo Kankri- sonrió lanzándole un beso a distancia, realmente quería besarlo.

Y como al parecer ese día la suerte estaba de su lado apareció Eridan con un muérdago poniéndolo entra ambos.

-Tradición es tradición Kank- y tras decir eso beso con suavidad los labios del chico y este se abrazó a él unos instantes antes de separarse.

-Solo por ser muérdago- Advirtió con una leve sonrisa.

Ninguno se esperó que el Ampora menor plagara la casa de muérdagos solo para ver a su hermano feliz.


End file.
